


these ways i love you (and how they came to be)

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: 11.22.63
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, First Time Bottoming, M/M, PWP, Self-indulgent smut, that’s it, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Bill Turcotte is a simple man - he has a hero worship for Jake Epping and wants him more than he’s ever desired anyone else.
Relationships: Jake Epping/Bill Turcotte
Kudos: 21





	these ways i love you (and how they came to be)

Bill settled on the floor, leaning his back against the wall as he watched Jake open his bottle. 

“So we’re gonna be heroes?” he asked, interest flickering in his wide blue eyes. 

“Something like that.”

Bill sat up straighter. “Glad I stuck around then.”

Jake glanced over, flashing a familiar smile - charming, even - before going back to that notebook of his. 

Bill leaned a bit closer, setting his bottle on the floor with a soft  _thud_.  “You’re thinking awful hard on something.”

“I’ve got a lot to think about,” Jake said with a dry smile. 

A soft ‘hm’ was all he got in response, Bill drifting off into thoughts of his own before snapping back to attention. “You know the neighbors are gonna talk.”

“Are they?” Jake asked, sounding amused. 

Bill frowned, looking up from his drink. “What’s funny?”

“I don’t really care what the neighbors think, Bill. I’m here for one reason, I just want to get this done.”

Bill slowly nodded, watching Jake flip through the pages. 

“It’s getting late,” he finally said, standing up. “Are you coming?”

“Eager for a repeat of last night?” Jake retorted, not looking up. 

Bill’s face flushed at the memory - after Jake had calmed down, while Bill had held onto the older man and tried to help him fall asleep, the pair had ended up a bit too closely intertwined. Jake had told him afterward, teasing tone and all, that Bill had looked cute rutting against him like that, that he was needy and sweet and beautiful. 

“I wasn’t gonna say anything about it,” he whined. 

Jake finally looked up, setting his book aside. “I’ll show you something different this time around. Think you can do what I ask you to?”

Bill rolled his eyes at him, his expression full of amusement at the idea. “I did what you asked last night.”

“Did a damned good job of that too.”

Bill shut his mouth, visibly flustered. Jake always seemed to know what to say to achieve that. 

“I’ve got a tin of Vaseline in the side pocket of my bag,” Jake continued, his voice casual. “Grab it for me?”

Bill was across the room in a few over-eager steps, unzipping Jake’s bag. 

“What are we doing?” Bill asked, glancing back at him. 

“You’ll see.”

That didn’t reassure him, but he trusted the man. Jake wouldn’t push him too far, he was positive of that. 

“Go lay down,” Jake instructed as he stood up, plucking the tin out of Bill’s hands. “We’ll go slow, I promise.”

The blond swallowed hard and nodded, his nerves almost getting the better of him. 

He didn’t bother undressing as he hovered at the foot of his bed - he remembered from the previous night how much Jake had enjoyed stripping his underwear off of him. The older man would arrange him how he wanted soon enough - and arrange him he did, walking up behind Bill and easily turning him to face him. 

Bill didn’t protest any, quiet and pliant as Jake undressed him. Anticipation curled in the blond’s stomach, so eager and impatient for Jake to show him what they were doing.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jake murmured, smiling. “So fucking pretty.”

Bill’s face flared red but he didn’t protest, having heard the same words the previous night, right before Jake had jerked him off in a way that had his mind going fuzzy. 

“Jake?” Bill said softly, letting out a little sound when the brunet pressed him back until he was sitting down on the edge of the bed. “What are we...?”

“I’ll show you. I’ll go slow, alright?”

Bill laid back, his eyes full of skepticism and something like nervousness as he watched Jake settle between his legs and trace his hands just beyond where Bill wanted. So, so close to where Bill wanted them. 

He had half a mind to beg for what they’d done the previous night - Jake rutting against him in smooth, slow movements while Bill tried to entice him into going faster, to quit treating him like he was delicate.

“You trust me?”

“Considering you choked me last night- fuck!” he yelped, his head dropping back. 

Something like jealousy flared up in Bill’s chest as he wondered if there’d been other men Jake had seen, other men he’d slept with before him. Jake had been his first and Bill very bitterly hoped that maybe he could be his best, his favorite. 

Amidst his sulking, it was the slick fingers gently probing him that snapped Bill to attention. 

“This okay?” Jake murmured, waiting until Bill gave him an enthusiastic little nod to continue. 

The first finger made Bill wince, not in pain but certainly not entirely relaxed with the new sensation. The second made him untense, beginning to enjoy rather than try to focus on adjusting to what was being done. The third had him bordering on incoherent, letting out little whimpers as Jake edged him. 

Bill’s sounds turned a bit needy, getting frustrated as Jake got him close to finishing before stopping and letting him calm down - and then doing it all over again. 

“Jake?” he panted out, watching the man pull his fingers away before shutting his eyes. “Why’d you stop?”

Epping hummed in response, adjusting himself. “Are you ready?”

Bill frowned, opening one eye. “Hurry  _ up _ ,” he whined. 

“That’s not a yes,” Jake shot back, smiling. 

“ _ Yes _ , I’m ready!” Bill impatiently insisted.

Jake grinned at him, going slower - which Bill wasn’t even sure was possible - as he slid into him. 

Bill held his breath, squirming under him as he slowly adjusted. 

“Bigger than your fingers,” Bill mumbled, laying back.

Jake murmured something Bill didn’t catch, too preoccupied to pay much attention. 

“I said, are you alright to keep going?” Jake repeated, making Bill look at him. 

The blond stared up at him, wide blue eyes filled with affection and something akin to reverence. “I am,” he mumbled. “Please, Jake.”

The brunet nodded, keeping his movements gentle - almost overly cautious. It wasn’t until Bill whined at him that he wasn’t gonna break, that Jake could go faster, that Jake sped up a bit, still keeping his movements gentle. 

“You always do that,” Bill mumbled. “You  can be rough with me, you know.”

Jake laced his fingers through Bill’s, a faint smile on his face. “You haven’t seen me be rough.”

Bill tilted his hips up, making himself whine. “So show me.”

“Another time, princess,” Jake promised, speeding up a bit.

Bill’s face flushed red and he shot Jake a particularly interested look. 

“You like that?” he softly teased, sliding his other hand down Bill’s hip. “Why don’t you touch yourself for me, princess?”

“Why don’t you do it for me?” Bill snapped, letting out a breathless little laugh.

Jake looked almost amused, guiding Bill’s hand. He kept his hand over the younger man’s, guiding his movements and forcing him to go slowly even as Bill loudly protested for more. 

“Please, Jake, I’m close,” he whimpered, giving him puppy eyes.

“Already?”   


”Shut up, want it harder. Please?”

Jake caught the boy’s mouth in a deep kiss, muffling Bill’s sounds as he got a bit rougher. Not mean - just enough to hear Bill’s strangled moans get louder after each movement.   


”Jake, _please_ ,” he begged.   


He nudged Bill’s hand out of the way, jerking him off with quick movements. 

The blond’s choked out noises bordered on delirious as he came, Jake’s name and sweet little _ah-ah-ah_ whines the only thing out of his mouth.   


It didn’t take long for Jake to follow him, tipped over the edge by watching Bill.   


It was a long moment before Bill broke the silence, having been focused on catching his breath and quietly playing with Jake’s hair. 

”Again?” he requested, his voice almost meek. 

Jake carefully pulled out despite Bill’s sound of protest, running his fingertips along Bill’s skin. 

“Of course, princess.”


End file.
